Incessant
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Bersama Bokuto, menggali seberapa dalam rasa sayangnya merupakan sebuah kesia-siaan. Karena sekeras apapun Akaashi mencoba, dia tidak akan pernah menemukan ujung dari itu. [Boku/Aka]


**Incessant** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Senja datang membawa bias merah-jingga melingkupi prefektur Tokyo. Keindahan yang tak gubahnya dianggap angin lalu bagi orang-orang sibuk dengan langkah tergesa mereka. Mereka berlalu-lalang, mengejar apapun yang menunggu di tempat tujuan tanpa mau membuang waktu sepersekian detik hanya untuk menikmati bagaimana sosok sang bintang besar perlahan-lahan bersembunyi di balik garis cakrawala. Ciri khas masyarakat modern yang tinggal tepat di jantung kota.

Berbeda dengan pengguna jalan yang lain, Akaashi Keiji membiarkan sepasang kakinya melangkah lebih lambat. Ada seseorang yang mengiringinya; menemani dengan obrolan ringan di mana topiknya tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari voli dan voli. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh, karena itu adalah Bokuto Kotarou. Mantan kaptennya yang sampai saat ini masih memfokuskan kegemarannya pada olahraga voli. Bahkan setelah penyandang gelar _ace_ itu masuk ke dalam lingkup perkuliahan.

"… lalu ketika Kuroo mencoba melakukan _spike_ , aku berhasil membloknya! Kau harus lihat wajah kesal Kuroo waktu itu, Akaashi! Kupikir dia terlihat seperti kucing yang gagal mencuri ikan, hahaha!"

Akaashi membiarkan senyuman tipis tenggelam di balik ekspresi tenangnya. Bokuto masih terus berbicara, menceritakan hal ini itu dengan semangat yang meletup-letup. Khas Bokuto sekali. Apalagi dengan kondisi di mana akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu setelah berbulan-bulan hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara bertukar pesan atau telepon. Akaashi sudah bisa menduganya. Jauh sebelum Bokuto dengan tiba-tiba menjemputnya ke sekolah hanya untuk mentraktir Akaashi satu porsi _yakiniku_.

Dan lagipula, apa-apaan dengan isi pesannya yang menggelikan.

[ _Akaashi, kau sudah selesai latihan? Keberatan jika aku meminjammu lebih lama malam ini, tidak? Aku mendadak kangen_ yakiniku _di kedai dekat sekolah. Temani aku ya?_ ]

Perlu perjuangan keras bagi Akaashi untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya alih-alih membiarkan kekehan geli terlontar dengan kurang ajar.

"Oh ya, Akaashi, bagaimana dengan keadaan tim?"

Topik tiba-tiba saja beralih dengan cepat. Mereka masuk ke dalam kedai, memilih duduk di pojok ruangan setelah memesan dua porsi _yakiniku_ (dengan Bokuto yang berseru penuh semangat menyapa pemilik kedai yang dikenalnya dengan akrab) dan duduk tenang menunggu pesanan. Akaashi membiarkan satu hembusan nafas keluar dari dalam mulutnya, selintas melirik Bokuto yang terlihat amat penasaran dan menjawabnya dengan lugas.

"Baik-baik saja, Bokuto- _san_. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan."

"Hey hey hey, kuharap kau bisa menjadi kapten yang baik, Kapten Akaashi!" celetuk Bokuto riang. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, seolah tidak pernah merasa telah membiarkan Akaashi menanggung beban lebih selama dia mengemban tugas menjadi kapten tahun lalu. "Akademi Fukurodani harus bisa menang di setiap pertandingan!"

Akaashi mengangguk singkat. "Tentu, Bokuto- _san_." Jawabnya. "Aku sudah lumayan berpengalaman berkat _mood swing_ mu yang suka kambuh di saat-saat yang tidak tepat." Ia mengimbuhkan dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Akaashi?" Bokuto menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ah, aku hanya heran kenapa pesanan kita belum datang, Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto menggerung menyetujui. Baru saja dia berniat bertanya, pemilik Kedai sudah datang dengan nampan berisi tumpukan daging pesanan mereka. Reaksi yang dikeluarkan Bokuto jelas mengundang gelak tawa dari pria paruh baya itu. Berseru dengan wajah kelewat antusias hanya untuk satu porsi _yakiniku_.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian berdua tidak pernah ke mari. Apa karena Koutarou sedang sibuk kuliah?" Pemilik kedai kemudian buka suara. Akaashi yang merasa diperhatikan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Tidak mengelak karena biasanya yang mengajaknya makan di sini juga memang seniornya yang satu itu.

"Ya, begitulah _oji-san_."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sempat mengadakan promo sebulan yang lalu, tapi kalian tidak ada yang datang. Khususnya kau, Koutarou. Padahal aku memberi diskon untuk pelanggan setia sepertimu."

Bokuto yang awalnya sibuk dengan daging panggangan langsung mengeluh keras-keras. "Eeh, benarkah? Aah, sayang sekali! Akhir-akhir ini mahasiswa tahun pertama sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Padahal aku sudah ingin sekali mampir ke sini. Sayang sekali, ya!"

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi mahasiswa baru memang sedang ada di tahap-tahap sulit. Kapan-kapan jika ada promo aku akan menghubungimu. Mungkin aku akan berpikir untuk membuat paket duo untuk pasangan seperti kalian?"

Pria tambun itu mengedip jahil. Ditepuknya bahu Bokuto sambil tergelak menjauhi mereka berdua; di mana Bokuto langsung melongo bingung sementara Akaashi memalingkan wajahnya ke samping disertai batuk-batuk kecil. Usaha keras yang dilakukannya untuk menutupi rona merah yang seenaknya muncul dengan kurang ajar.

" _Oji-san_ bilang kita pasangan. Apa memang seterlihat itu?" Bokuto mendadak penasaran. Satu tangannya terangkat memegang dagu, pose berpikir keras ala Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi bisa menebak pemuda jabrik itu pasti tidak akan menemukan jawaban apapun dengan fungsi otaknya yang pas-pasan kecuali menyangkut tentang voli.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana cara pandang orang, kan?" jawab Akaashi kalem. "Lebih baik segera habiskan makananmu, Bokuto- _san_." Sumpit diambil dan daging diletakan di atas pemanggangan.

Wajah sumingrah Bokuto muncul sepersekian detik kemudian. Daging yang sudah matang dijejali ke dalam mulut. Bahkan pipinya sampai mengembung saking banyaknya memasok daging.

"Aah, sudah kuduga kalau makan lebih baik daripada berpikir. Akaashi, jangan ambil bagianku, oke!?"

"Tidak akan, Bokuto- _san_. Aku sudah cukup dengan porsiku sendiri." Akaashi menjawab jengah.

* * *

Ketika pintu kedai dibuka, hawa dingin langsung menyegrap tanpa intruksi. Suhu malam ini mungkin nyaris berada di titik nol, dan Akaashi menyesal tidak membawa apapun lagi selain jaket klub voli.

"Awal musim gugur tahun ini memang ekstrim sekali, ya, Akaashi." Bokuto berkomentar di belakang. Pemuda itu menutup pintu kedai kemudian menyusul Akaashi yang lebih dulu berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, Kedua tangannya melesak dalam-dalam di balik saku celana.

Akaashi bergumam mengiyakan. Langkahnya dibiarkan memelan selagi Bokuto mencoba mengiringi. Akaashi cukup heran kenapa Bokuto masih tetap terlihat baik-baik saja dengan kondisi di mana angin malam terus-menerus menerpa tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut pakaian hangat satu pun selain kaos lengan panjang yang digunakan. Dia saja sudah memeluk perut erat-erat sebagai ganti dari jaket tebal berlapis-lapis.

"Kau tiba bawa jaket, Bokuto- _san_?" Penasaran, Akaashi membuka suara. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Bokuto mengangguk ringan. Senyum cerah masih tercetak seolah cuaca masih sehangat musim panas.

"Aku bawa syal," jawabnya. Ketika gantian Bokuto yang melirik Akaashi, tangan mantan kapten itu bergerak merogoh tas. Menarik keluar syal yang dibawanya lalu memperlihakan pada Akaashi. "... tapi sepertinya kau yang lebih membutuhkan ini, Akaashi."

"Eh?" Akaashi terpaku ketika Bokuto tiba-tiba melilitkan kain tebal itu pada lehernya. Wajah bagian bawahnya sampai tertutupi seperempat, tenggelam dalam aroma pinus segar yang menguar. Dia bahkan tidak sempat berkutik ketika tangan Bokuto menepuk ringan kepalanya. Terlihat santai seolah tidak melakukan hal apapun yang sukses membuat sang _setter_ tersipu dalam diam.

"Merasa lebih hangat?"

"I-ini tidak perlu, Bokuto- _san_. Sebaiknya kau saja ya─"

"Tidak masalah! Aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan seperti itu, Akaashi. Kau saja yang pakai. Daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat, kau tahu." Cengirnya menenangkan.

"Tapi─"

"Bawa saja. Kalau seperti ini aku jadi bisa punya alasan kalau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, kan?"

Untuk argument yang satu itu, Akaashi tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum tipis. Digenggamnya syal putih itu erat-erat, usahanya agar terlihat kasual walaupun wajahnya kini terasa lebih menghangat. Ia beruntung dengan keberadaan syal milik Bokuto yang menutupi hampir seperempat wajahnya.

 _Tanpa syal ini kau juga bisa bertemu denganku kapan saja, Bokuto-san._

Akaashi membiarkan benaknya berbicara tanpa terlontar dalam verbal.

"Omong-omong, kenapa tadi kau tidak langsung masuk saja ke gedung olahraga, Bokuto- _san_? Daripada menunggu di luar seperti tadi."

Jalanan terasa lenggang ketika mereka berdua melewatinya. Bokuto menjawab dengan dengungan samar, sampai-sampai _setter_ kelas tiga itu menoleh penasaran.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Habisnya kalau aku masuk, bisa-bisa aku menahanmu lebih lama lagi di sana. Sudah berapa bulan aku tidak menerima _toss_ darimu lagi, Akaashi? Kalau aku masuk pasti gatal sekali ingin bermain dan bisa-bisa gagal dapatkan _yakiniku_!" Bibir Bokuto manyun ketika mengatakannya, "Hah, setelah mengatakan ini aku jadi beribu-ribu lebih rindu pada _toss_ mu itu, Akaashi! Eh, kalau denganmu berjuta-juta, sih."

Serangan yang tidak bisa diduga. Sungguh sialan sekali. Bicara blak-blakan tanpa tahu konsekuensi yang didapatkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Akaashi sadar kalau semalaman ini dia jadi lebih sering menghembuskan nafas saking lelahnya dengan tingkah si imitasi burung hantu. Rasa-rasanya panas tubuhnya selalu meningkat drastis jika dekat-dekat dengan Bokuto.

"… dan lagi ya, Akaashi. Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap latihan di klub kampus selalu merasa tidak puas. Padahal banyak _setter_ senior yang mempunyai _skill_ bagus. Aku pikir karena aku rindu _toss_ mu. Tapi ketika aku curhat dengan Kuroo, Kuroo bilang aku hanya sedang merindukanmu dan mengusulkan ide mengajakmu keluar. Ya, kupikir itu boleh juga. Berjalan-jalan dengan Akaashi sepertinya amat menyenangkan." Bokuto masih melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini bersemangat sekali dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah terancung ke udara. "Dan tebakanku selalu benar! Makan _yakiniku_ berdua denganmu memang semenyenangkan i─"

Kode _eksplisit_ itu terkuak sudah. Akaashi tidak tahu mendapatkan keberanian darimana untuk berjinjit dan mengecup singkat pipi Bokuto. Yang dia tahu, dia harus menghentikan ocehan pemuda itu sebelum wajahnya berubah memerah sampai ke telinga. Dan itu memang berhasil. Kali ini Bokuto sukses diam dengan telinga yang terlihat memerah.

"… A-akaashi!?"

Sekali-sekali Bokuto memang perlu dibuat diam, kan?

Walaupun pada akhirnya Akaashi sendiri yang kewalahan menghadapi kecupan-kecupan balasan dari Bokuto, dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

Bersama Bokuto, menggali seberapa dalam rasa sayangnya merupakan sebuah kesia-siaan. Karena sekeras apapun Akaashi mencoba, dia tidak akan pernah menemukan ujung dari itu. Serasa seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya.

 **[]**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n :** BokuAka kedua yeay! Ini AU!Future, saya rasa. Kepingin banget bikin BokuAka pas bang Boku udah out dari Fukurodani /ngemaso dulu/ Saya harap ini tidak OOC dan memuaskan pembaca. Maaf jika menemukan typo dan sejenisnya, terus kesannya maksa banget dengan judul. Jika ada kritik/saran/kesan-pesan, silahkan melalui review. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca/review/favorit/follow! /hug/

[ _p.s_ ; _was edited_.]

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

* * *

 **.**

 **[July 21, 2016]**


End file.
